Trusting what is there
by darkfiregoddess666
Summary: When Masaya breaks up with Ichigo she finds herself confiding in the last person or alien in this case she ever expected. PaiIchigo One shot sorry the summary sucks. Warning OOCslight Masaya bashing.
1. confiding

Me: Hello

Saiya: Why are you writing this?

Me: Because I support random pairings and I hate Masaya.

Saiya: Eh works for me.

Me: OK this story centers around Pai and Ichigo.

Saiya: Ichigo is 16 in here and Pai is 18.

Me: OK now on with the story.

Saiya: Do I have to say the disclaimer?

Me: Yes.

Saiya: She does not own Tokyo mew mew.

Ichigo was walking around the park with her head down. This was possibly the worst day of her life. She didn't even notice she was being followed. A dark haired alien floated a few feet above her silently wondering why she had not noticed him.

'What is that girl's problem? I have a hard time seeing why Kish likes her." Pai silently questioned. He had been following her for about ten minuets now. His original plan was to extract information from her but now he was to busy wondering why she had spent the entire time with her head down.

"Why me?" Ichigo whispered sitting down on a bench she had come across. Pai decided this was the perfect time for an attack, he floated down behind her not expecting her to look up. Ichigo blinked a few times seeing her dark haired enemy floating above her. Pai paused wondering why she hadn't gone into her cat form. Without warning Ichigo burst into tears leaving Pai stunned.

'I'm probably going to regret this but if Kish ever found out I just let her cry I'll never hear the end of it.' He floated down and sat down next to her. Ichigo held onto the alien crying into his shoulder Pai tensed up really not enjoying how close she was.

"Why do you keep on crying?" He asked not really trying to sound kind or like he cared. Ichigo looked at him and dried her eyes off then spoke slowly trying to keep from crying.

"Well it all started this morning as usual I was the only one working at the cafe. But Shirogune decided to cut my pay and when I asked him why he told me "You don't pull enough weight around here." So I yelled at him that I pull all the weight and that turned into a huge argument. Then after work I was supposed to hang out with my friends, but I found out that Miwa is moving to America because her father got a job there. So I was going to hang out with Moe but she was to busy with her new boyfriend to hang out. So I decided to find Masaya but when I found him..." she trailed off tears forming in her eyes.

"When you found him?" Pai asked not in the mood for her crying and only wanted her to get to the point. Ichigo cried into his shoulder and clung onto his arm which only succeeded in annoying the tall alien.

'I knew this was going to be a bad idea.' He thought as she continued her little story.

"When I found him he was making out with some random girl from our school. I can't believe he would do something like that. After all we've been through he even saw me and told me flat out that he found someone better. I was never so humiliated in my life." She continued crying for some unknown reason to him Pai found himself getting extremely angry at this Masaya character. He shrugged it off though. As Ichigo continued to cry he wished she would just shut up his ear drums felt like they were on fire. So he did the first thing that came to mind he grabbed her and quickly smashed his lips upon hers. Ichigo was in shock here she was telling her enemy about her day and then all of a sudden out of nowhere he kisses her. She felt her face flush bright red but made no move to push him away. Pai noticed this but was to busy silently celebrating his victory in getting her to shut up. After a few minuets he finally broke the kiss and held her chin.

"OK listen I'm only saying this so you'll stop crying first of all try talking to your boss calmly about putting your pay back to normal. Second if your friends don't work ask them to if they still don't make them. Third even if your friend moved away you can still keep in contact just mail her a letter. Fourth if your other friend is busy you should respect that after all she has her own life. Plus you can always make more friends. And last of all that Masaya person sounds like a complete idiot in my opinion anyone who would cheat on his girlfriend is lower than dirt. So don't cry over him cause if anything he should be feeling horrible after what he did to you. But from what you said he doesn't so I say forget the bastard. You really have no reason to cry you never did anything wrong understand?" He said taking a breath and waiting for the girls response. Ichigo had been listening to her enemy intensely and was surprised to find that overall he was right. She smiled lightly and nodded her head standing up. Pai was glad she had stoped crying and made a move to float away but felt something holding onto his leg. He looked down to see Ichigo looking up at him clearly wanting to ask him something.

"What is is now?" he asked he was getting annoyed at the girl. Ichigo smiled and asked.

"Would you like to get some ice cream, my treat?" She said hoping he would say yes. Sure he was her enemy but he had listened to her and had given her really good advice so she jumped up into the air when he agreed. Pai floated down and landed next to her standing there waiting for her to start moving. She ran ahead but stoped before turning back. She quickly waled up to Pai and kissed him on the cheek. Now it was his turn to blush slightly.

"Thank you for listening," she said before continuing down the sidewalk. Pai followed after her all the while thinking that his enemy was clearly insane. Not that that was a bad thing.

Saiya: Eh it seems a little off,

Me: Oh shut up Saiya it's like ten at night and my creativity is on the fritz.

Saiya: Whatever hey people review and tell my boss to get better ideas.

Me: Saiya I'm warning you one more word and I'll lock you up with as many clowns as I can find.

Saiya: You wouldn't dare! OK but seriously people review. Now I have to get out of here.

Me: watches Saiya run away Oh and I may turn this into a full story but i need some ideas so that's where you guys come in cause as I said before my creativity is on the fritz. Well bye bye


	2. Slip ups and Getting Even

Me: Hello I'm back.

Saiya:...Um boss what are you doing back?

Me: Oh one of my reviewers gave me a few ideas to continue the story.

Saiya: So how long is it gonna be?

Me: Dunno five chapters?

Saiya: Kay well my boss don't own Tokyo Mew Mew if she did Pai would interact with Ichigo more. Oh and Masaya would be burning in a pit of eternal despair forced to relive every painful memory he's ever had...

Me: Okay well I'll just let her carry on. Anyways to the chapter

* * *

CHAPTER 2 Getting Even

Pai followed the somewhat more cheerful cat down the side walk. From either side of him he could feel the humans starring at him. To be honest it was slowly diving him mad he hated how noisy those pathetic creatures could be. Ichigo stopped and looked back at him.

"Pai-kun? Are you OK you seem a little quite? Oh wait never mind your always quiet, I was starting to think you did not want to come with me to get ice cream." Ichigo said starting to walk backward so she could talk to Pai. His cheeks flushed slightly at the use of suffix kun but succeeded in hiding that small fact from Ichigo.

"That's not it I'm just annoyed at these humans." He said simply continuing to glare at a random passerby. Ichigo had stopped walking resulting in Pai almost running into her. He stopped just in time and turned around to see a black haired boy running toward them.

"Ichigo-san wait up!" Masaya ran up to them completely ignoring Pai. Ichigo's face held a look between anger and sadness and Pai noticed this quickly. Within a second he concluded that this intruder was that Masaya boy she had been talking about.

"Masaya why are you here." Ichigo asked clearly not wanting to see the jerk in front of her. Masaya grabbed Ichigo's hand and spoke softly.

"Ichigo I'm so sorry I was thinking and I found out your the only girl for me. That other girl meant nothing what so ever." He said hopping she would take him back. Ichigo blinked not expecting him to say that but Pai was seething. He grabbed Ichigo's other hand and pulled her toward him and out of Masaya's grasp. He held onto the now blushing Ichigo and spoke in a deadly serious tone.

"Listen Masaya if I ever see you anywhere near MY girl again I will not hesitate to make your life a living hell. So if i were you I'd run back to your little tramp like the no good, back stabbing, heartless, self centered bastard you are." Masaya laughed at Pai and attempted to speak only succeeding once his laughter died down.

"Ha your girl? Get a life freak show Ichigo doesn't like freaks like you she likes me and only me." Masaya said a cocky attitude lining his voice. Ichigo seethed at his words and with out warning blew up at him.

"Listen Aoyama how dare you call Pai a freak! He may be different but at least he's a gentleman and at least he doesn't cheat on people and make out with some random slut! He's kind and smart and listens to other people rather than walking around with his head up his ass and acting like he's king of the damn world! And further more what makes you think you can say who I like? You lost that right the second your lips touched that slut! Wait no you never had that right you bastard. Pai's right cause if he doesn't hurt you than I will!" With that she promptly punched him clear in the face. Masaya backed away holding his now bloody nose. He looked at Pai who had a look between amusement at what had happened and anger that he was till there. Not wanting to ruin his pretty-boy face he ran off. Pai laughed out loud at the sight holding his sides.

'Heh he's kinda cute when he's laughing. Wait no he's your enemy! But he did listen and he stood up for you. No no no he's my enemy my enemy.' Ichigo was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice Pai lean over so he was face to face with her. He prodded her forehead with one finger speaking calmly.

"Hey earth to Berry-kun! Come in Berry-kun do you read me? Hey Berry-kun wake up!" he yelled shaking her. Ichigo looked up at him blushing that she had been so lost in thought. Then it hit her she blushed and looked away.

"Did you just call me Berry-kun?" she asked still blushing. Pai thought this over and realized he had called her Berry-kun. His normally pale face was now tinged with pink.

'Great I'm turning into Kish. Next thing you now I'll try kissing her every time I see her. Although that's not a bad Idea. No she's a mew mew! A very cute mew mew who is now single! And your enemy gah get a hold of yourself or you'll really end up like Kish and obsessing over her!'Pai was locked in a mental war not even realizing Ichigo had been poking his chest to get his attention.

"Hey apple pie we're here." Pai just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't like apple pie." He said plainly holding back a laugh at Ichigo's confused expression. She realized what she had said and smiled.

"Well what kind of pie do you like?" she asked. Pai though this over for a second and finally answered her.

"Boysenberry. It's sweet and sour a good mix really." He said Ichigo had never heard of boysenberry pie.

"Really never heard of it. Mine is strawberry."She said happily. Pai was not surprised in the slightest. Ichigo walked up to the counter and looked at the selection. Ichigo got a lemon strawberry double scoop and Pai looked over the menu. After deciding he would get an cookie dough min chocolate chip double scoop he dug into his pocket for some earth cash. Ichigo made a move to stop him but he quickly paid for both of their treats. He then lead her to a table away from the noisy humans.

"You didn't have to pay you know." Ichigo said somewhat upset that she had made him pay. Pai leaned forward and wiped a bit of strawberry ice cream off her cheek then licked it off his finger.

"Mm this stuff is not bad. Oh and don't you know it's common earth courtesy for the male to pay for the female on the first date?" He licked his ice cream noticing her face turn red.

'Is she sick? Her face keeps turning red. No you dolt you just said you were on a date. What I did damn it i keep on slipping up oh well.' His mind raced but his face showed nothing. Ichigo on the other hand could not keep from blushing in front of him.

'He's just so sweet and he said this is a date. It was probably a slip of the tongue after all need i remind you he is your ENEMY! He's also a good kisser come to think of it.' Ichigo's little voice in her head had clearly dubbed her as insane at that last comment and left. Pai had finished eating his ice cream and leanedforward. He planted a soft kiss on her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"Maybe we can do this again some time." With that he teleported away. Ichigo was left with one question.

'Did he just kiss me? Wait did he say we could do this again?' She slowly got up and threw away her cone making her way back home.

AT THE ALIEN HEADQUARTERS

Pai was pacing back and forth trying to figure out what had possessed him to do such a thing.

'Why did I kiss her! Why did I say that we could hang out again I do not like her! Right?' He was fed up with his mental war and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Saiya: Huh seems longer.

Me: It is longer you dolt!

Saiya: Someone didn't get to have their caramel this morning.

Me: No I didn't! Come to think of it I haven't had caramel in a long time.

Saiya: Okay people read and review and send my boss virtual caramel so she won't be so cranky.

Me: growls at Saiya Well till next time peoples. slowly stalks towards Saiya

Saiya: Nice doggy, I mean kitty nice big kitty. RnR people or she might murder me just kidding runs


End file.
